


Tony's First Playdate

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Peter, Baby!Tony, Classifications, Daddy!Wade, Fluff, Gen, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Separation Anxiety, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tony spends a couple hours with Wade, while Sam's at work.Edited 2/12/2021
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Classifieds [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Tony's First Playdate

Phil showed up to pick up Bucky and Sam thanked him again. Sam wished he could just take the day off again, but he already missed two days this week. He used two of his paid days after Tony showed up at his place. He didn't want the baby to feel displaced by making him go somewhere else the following day. Then when Tony was still Little that night he took off another day, not sure if he'd be Big in the morning or not. As it turned out, he did get Big and go to his meeting, but Sam didn't regret taking the day off, just in case his baby needed him.

"Seriously, don't worry about it, Sam. You don't need to thank us every time. Clint's always dying to see Bucky, I swear he asks when he's gonna come back the moment Bucky leaves, and you know we're always happy to help out. We almost always have Littles running around anyways."

"Are they Little today?" Sam asked, referring to the four Littles that lived with Phil and May full-time. 

"Not Leo. He's at the agency, much to Clint's disappointment."

Sam nodded, Steve was also at the agency today. Bucky was Little though, like he was most days and Tony had showed up at the house Little again this morning. Bucky was used to going to May and Phil's place, that's where he and Steve went when they were Little, on the days that Sam had to work.

Sam did have to work today, and as much as he wanted to just take another day off, he couldn't. Caregiver's usually could take some paternity or maternity leave after adding a new Little to their family. The problem was Tony wasn't legally a Little. Since he was registered as a Neutral, Sam couldn't become his legal guardian. Therefore, he couldn't just tell his boss he needed time off to help his Little adjust.

Sam respected Tony's decision to not change his registration, but that didn't mean it was easy. Things definitely would be easier if the world knew he was a Little, at least, things would be for Sam. It would only makes things harder for Tony though, so Sam wasn't going to be selfish and ask him to do it. That did mean, he was going to have to get somebody to watch Tony for a couple of hours, while he got some work done. He was able to get half the day off, so he only needed to go in for four hours.

He considered sending Tony with Bucky, but immediately crossed it off the list of options. Clint would probably be fine with it, since he'd know it was just for a couple of hours, but Sam's concern was Tony. He wasn't so sure the baby would do well being around so many Littles. Tony had met Phil's family before when he was Big, but aside from Clint, Natasha, and Bruce, Tony really didn't know them well at all. Sam didn't think his shy baby would be okay with going there and Sam was already anxious enough to just leave Tony with someone else.

Sam's first call was to Bruce and Natasha. They were Littles, so it wasn't a good idea to rely on them too heavily, but for a couple of hours, Sam thought it'd be fine. Unfortunately, they were both at the agency today. Bruce didn't spend much time there, he usually worked in his lab at the tower. Technically, he did work with the agency at times, helping to improve their technology, much like Tony did. He often worked alongside Leo and Jemma when he was there. Sam thought Leo must have called Bruce in for help with something, it'd make sense, since they were both there today. He thought of calling Darcy, but the girl was already watching Loki, and on the off chance Jane was with them or Loki was Big, he didn't want to burden the teen. She really deserves a break. She's had to really step up, ever since Thor's dad went into a coma.

So that left Wade. Luckily, it was a day where he had Peter. Sometimes the kid stayed with his Aunt May, but he spent Tuesdays, Thursdays, and every other weekend with Wade. Peter tended to be pretty consistent about when he was Little and when he wasn't, but if he did drop, May sent him to Wade's. May loved the boy dearly, but she worked night shifts, and only had one day off a week. Unless, Peter was big enough to take care of himself, he really couldn't stay at her apartment.

Wade said he would be happy to pick up Tony, and take him to his place, but since it was a weekday, Peter wouldn't be home until later. Sam told him that was fine, he was already taking half of the day off. It was just after one, and he was on his way to drop off Tony. He told Wade he appreciated the offer to pick him up, but he already had to drive that way to get to work, so he'd just drop Tony off on his way. He had explained the situation to the baby, but he wasn't sure he really understood what was happening. He just hoped he didn't think he was being bounced around again. Sam really didn't have a choice though.

He parked the car outside of Wade's apartment building and went around to unbuckle Tony from his car seat. The baby was blinking innocently at him. His paci bobbing in his mouth and his puppy tucked under his arm. Sam smiled at him as he pulled him out of the seat and settled him on his hip, leaning into the backseat to grab the packed diaper bag.

"Come on, Tony. Let's go see, Wade. You're gonna play with him for a little bit, while I get some work done, okay?" Sam said as cheerfully as he could.

He didn't want the anxiety he was feeling to rub off on the baby, so he pushed it down and hoped his cheerfulness was believable. Tony didn't seem concerned. He did turn his head curiously, taking in the surroundings as they entered the apartment lobby. They took the elevator up to Wade's floor and Sam's anxiety heightened as he knocked on the door. A chain was heard unlatching, before the door opened.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, it's already half past one. Aren't you supposed to be at work at two?"

"Yeah, I'm running a tad bit behind. I really appreciate you doing this, man. I packed everything I thought you might need in his bag."

Sam shrugged the diaper bag off his shoulder, passing it to Wade, who set it down by the door.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Peter's got so much stuff, I can't imagine there's anything we don't have at this point. Hey, Tony! You look awfully cute in that hat, kiddo."

Tony just blinked at the man, and looked at Sam uncertainly.

"Okay, well, I've gotta run. Tony be good for Uncle Wade, okay? I'll be back for you in just a couple of hours."

Sam kissed his head and passed him off to Wade. The baby frowned, but didn't cry.

"Can you wave bye bye, Tony?" Wade asked, waving his hand.

Tony picked up his hand and mimicked the gesture, but kept frowning at the man.

"Bye, Tony. I promise I'll be back so soon."

"Go. You're going to be late." Wade said, shutting the door.

Tony's frown deepened when the door closed and Sam didn't come in. His lip quivered and he started to cry. His pacifier fell out if his mouth, hanging off of his onesie.

"Oh, it's okay, Tony. Don't be sad. Come on, let's go check out Petey's room. He has a whole bunch of cool stuff."

The baby's cries turned into wails and he stretched his arms out towards the door. He was full on screaming as they walked away from it. Wade bounced the upset baby as he brought him to Peter's nursery. The room was definitely packed full of baby things. In fact, Tony had gifted quite a few of these things to the boy himself.

Tony was very fond of Peter. He viewed the kid as being pretty much his own. He was proud when he got A's on tests. Took him to the park and bought him ice cream. Helped him with homework, not that the kid really needed it. He was a science and engineering prodigy, just like Tony. It was one of the things that made Tony feel like the kid really was his. If Tony ever fathered a kid, which he hoped he never did for that kids sake, they'd be a genius. Howard had been, Tony was and Peter being as bright as he is, only solidified the belief in Tony's mind that Peter was basically his. Tony was just glad the kid had Wade around to actually parent him, since Tony was not cut out to be a full-time dad. He was more of a buy-the-kid-nice-things-and-admire-them-from-afar kind of a dad.

Tony's tears stopped as he was set down next to a wooden box with a whole bunch of doors on it. Each door was latched in a different way and Tony recognized it immediately. He had bought this for Peter when Wade first became his Caregiver. Technically, Peter wasn't even registered yet. It didn't matter, everyone already knew what the results would be, when he was assigned his Classification. Wade had actually been one of May's patients and the two had become friends during his stint in the recovery unit. So when she expressed that she was taking care of her Little nephew and she felt overwhelmed by it, Wade offered to watch him sometimes. The two bonded immediately and Peter started spending a lot of time with Wade. May was relieved, because she had been worried that Peter was suppressing his Little side, so he could take care of himself, since May worked so much.

Tony, distracted by the box, didn't even notice when Wade left the room, coming back a few minutes later with Tony's metal bottle that had blue and green stripes on it. He set it down next to the baby and took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner. Tony was too busy working out how to undo all of the latches and opening all of the doors to pay any mind to Wade.

When Tony took a drink, he was happily surprised to find that Sam had filled it with orange juice. He sucked on it on and off as he made his way around Peter's room, bouncing from one toy to the next. Wade watched him play, only intervening when Tony wanted something that was out of his reach. Wade read Tony a book about space, that Tony brought over to him at one point, and Tony was totally enthralled. They played with some of Peter's other toys together too. Some Tony recognized, and others were completely new to him. He was thrilled to have the opportunity to try out all of the toys. He always gave Peter things that he thought he'd like himself, but he never allowed himself to play with them, since he hadn't wanted to drop into his headspace. Now that he could, he took advantage of it by trying out anything he could get his hands on.

The time passed quickly, Tony hardly noticing that anytime had gone by. Before he knew it, they had to leave and pick up Peter. Tony wasn't happy to be pulled away from his newest discovery, brightly colored silicone shapes that had little nubs all over them. He whined as Wade changed him and brought him out to the car. He screamed when he was strapped into his car seat, that Sam had apparently left at the front counter for them. He was not a happy baby.

He only stopped when Wade played the Curious George soundtrack by Jack Johnson. Curious George was Tony's all time favorite cartoon. He happily hummed along with the tunes, swinging his feet back and forth. His eyes watched the buildings and cars pass by in the window as they made there way to Peter's school.

Peter hadn't known Tony would be there, since Wade hadn't known he would be watching him, until after the boy had left for school. Wade could have texted him about it, but he figured it'd be a fun surprise. Peter was surprised, and very excited. He was mostly Big when he clambered into the car, but by the time Wade had strapped him into his car seat, he had fully dropped. Wade popped a baby blue pacifier in his mouth and handed him a jumbo sized lavender one, before climbing into the front seat. Peter liked to hold the larger one in his hand, and flick the rubber nipple with his thumb.

When they got back to Wade's, Peter was changed into a diaper and a onesie, with blue stripy overalls covering them. Tony had seen overalls in his own drawer at Sam's and he had really liked them. Maybe he would ask Sam if he could wear them next time. They ate applesauce and gnawed on cubes of cheese. Wade held Peter in his lap, since he only had one high chair. Then each baby was handed a bottle of warm milk. They laid down on the carpeted living room floor as they drank them. Peter tossed his bottle aside when he was done, and it rolled under the couch. He had already toddled off to his room before Wade noticed though. Tony got on his hands and knees and pressed his cheek to the ground, peering under it.

"What are you doing, silly baby?" Wade asked with a laugh.

"Baba." Tony informed the Caregiver, pointing under the couch.

"Ah, did Petey's bottle roll under the couch?" Wade asked knowingly.

It must not be the first time it's happened then. Tony nodded his head. Now that the adult knew about it and didn't seemed worried or upset, he felt it was safe to go off and play. When he got to Peter's room, the other baby was sitting in front of a large plastic airplane. The ramp was open and he was reaching in and pulling out smaller vehicles. They were clearly made for babies since they were large enough that the wheels weren't a choking hazard.

He looked up and held one out to Tony. It was a firetruck and Tony accepted it happily. He rolled it on the ground, making vrooming noises, the way Bucky had taught him to. Peter nodded approvingly at the action and grabbed an ambulance. He made siren sounds as he pushed his vehicle around.

The two babies played happily together, and when Sam showed up to get Tony, they were curled up in Peter's reading nook, babbling as they flipped through a board book with animals on every page, a pile of discarded books laying next to them. Tony barely batted an eye when Sam entered the room and Sam was relieved that the baby was so content. He went back out to the living room and spent sometime chatting with Wade. They stayed for dinner, the Caregivers holding their Littles on their laps as they ate and Sam thanked Wade again on their way out. Wade just waved him off saying it'd been a breeze. He even offered that Sam could drop him off tomorrow, if he was still Little.

"Are you sure? Don't you work too?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Loki and Darcy will be over in the afternoon too. It'll be nice to have all the babies together again. They had fun passing a ball around with Phil that day at the vacation house." He paused before continuing. "I actually got laid off a couple of weeks ago, budget cuts and all. So it's nice having Littles around to keep me preoccupied."

"Aw, man, that sucks. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. Tony actually offered last week that I could move into the tower, when Peter told him about it. I just might have to, if I don't find something soon."

* * *

Sam drove Tony back home, thinking about how generous his baby was. He wasn't even that close with Wade. It was Peter, that Tony was really attached to, yet he was always willing to help out his friends, and their families. He really was such a considerate guy. Sam couldn't believe the kind of horrible things the media could make up about someone like Tony. He sighed as he pulled the sleeping baby out of the car seat. If he was Little tomorrow, he'd drop him off at Wade's again. Despite Sam's anxiety, Tony had a lot of fun with Peter and Wade. Sam was glad, because babies needed to socialize, and it was good for Tony to get to play with Littles closer to his age. Sam didn't doubt that he liked Steve and Bucky, but they played differently then he did. Tony stirred in his arms, lifting his head as Sam brought him up to Phil and May's apartment. He looked around with bleary eyes, before dropping his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam rubbed his back as the elevator took them up. Phil wasn't back from the agency yet, but Leo was and he answered the door.

"Hey, Sam. Aah, Tony looks so cute sleeping in your arms."

"Doesn't he?" Sam said fondly, glancing down at the baby. "Is Bucky ready to go?"

"Um, not sure, I just walked in myself. Me and Bruce have been quite busy today. We're working on something new."

"Oh, cool."

"May! Is Bucky ready? Sam's here." Leo called into the apartment.

"Good evening, Sam." May greeted with a kind smile. "Bucky's going potty. He'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks, May. I really appreciate you watching him."

"Of course. I'd never turn down an offer to have him over. Clint always gets so excited when Bucky comes over."

Sam nodded his head. The two boys were the best of friends. Oddly enough, they weren't that close when they were Big, though that had more to do with Bucky being much more reserved and the lack of time he spent Big. Clint also spent quite a bit of time Little, though not as much as Bucky. It worked out well, since the boys got to play together frequently.

The sound of feet thudding across the floor could be heard as Bucky and Clint dashed to the door. They grinned at Sam.

"Sammy! I made a train track today and the train moved and everything. Leo and Jemma made it for Clint and Grant helped us build a track for it. It was so cool!"

"Yeah, the coolest ever!" Clint agreed.

"Woah! That's awesome, kiddos!"

They told Sam more about their day, and then Sam encouraged Bucky to say goodbye. Both boys pouted, but hugged and promised each other they'd play again soon. Bucky gave May a hug too, and Grant came over and ruffled the boy's hair.

Tony slept through the whole thing and didn't wake up when Sam buckled him back into his car seat. Bucky was talking a mile a minute and clearly in his older headspace. Sam had noticed a while ago, that when Steve wasn't around, Bucky was more likely to feel older than he was if Steve was there, especially if Steve was also Little. Sam thought that that had to do with the nature of their relationship. Steve had been the one looking after Bucky since they left the service. Before that both boys tried hard to suppress their Little sides in order to keep it a secret. Sometimes if Steve was six, Bucky would be five, but usually Bucky was closer to three around Steve. It wasn't an issue, just something that Sam had noticed. Most of the time though, Bucky felt about four.

As Sam laid the baby down that night, Tony smiled sleepily up at him. His finger twirling his hair, and his pacifier hanging off his sleeper. He looked so content. Sam just smiled back at the young boy, handing him his puppy, and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Na night, baby boy."

"Na nigh'." The baby replied, yawning and pushing his thumb into his mouth.

Sam chuckled, tugging the thumb out to replace it with his pacifier. Bucky stayed up a little bit longer, and Sam didn't mind having some one on one time with his older boy. Despite feeling older, he still curled up in Sam's lap as his eyes drooped, and Sam carried him off to bed half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup so Sam experience's a little separation anxiety, but all works out well, and Tony has fun at Wade's.
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
